The present invention generally relates to semiconductors and, more specifically, to semiconductor modules and systems employing atomic resolution storage (ARS) techniques.
Memory storage devices employing ARS technology include a number of electron field emitters that are adapted to write data to and read data from various storage areas of a storage medium. During operation, a predetermined potential difference is applied between a field emitter and a corresponding gate that extracts an electron beam current from the emitter towards the storage area. Writing of data from an emitter to a storage area is accomplished by temporarily increasing the power density of the electron beam current to modify the structural state of the surface of the storage area. In contrast, reading data from the storage area is accomplished by observing the effect of the storage area on the electron beam of the emitter, or the effect of the electron beam on the storage area. More specifically, reading typically is accomplished by collecting secondary and/or backscattered electrons when an electron beam, i.e., an electron beam with a lower power density than that of the electron beam utilized for writing data to the storage area, is applied to the storage medium.
An ARS storage medium is formed of material characterized by a structural state that can be changed from crystalline to amorphous by a beam of electrons. Since the amorphous state has a different secondary electron emission coefficient (SEEC) and backscattered electron coefficient (BEC) than the crystalline state, a different number of secondary and backscattered electrons are emitted from each storage area, in response to an electron beam, depending upon the current structural state of that storage area. Thus, by measuring the number of secondary and backscattered electrons, the structural state of the storage area and, therefore, the data stored by the storage area, may be determined.
Heretofore, a memory storage device, such as an ARS storage device, for example, that is to be utilized with a semiconductor device, such as a microprocessor, typically is provided as a separate or independent unit which is configured to electrically communicate with the microprocessor via various leads or interconnects. Thus, when a microprocessor and its associated memory storage device are to be provided in an arrangement on a circuit assembly, for example, such as on a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB), such an arrangement requires that both the microprocessor and the memory storage device each include a suitable surface for mounting to the PCB. During assembly, the microprocessor and the memory storage device are individually placed on and affixed to the PCB. Thereafter, the various leads or other interconnects for enabling electrical communication between the devices may be applied.
As may be readily apparent from the foregoing, assembly of such an arrangement of a microprocessor and a memory storage device suffers from inherent inefficiencies. Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods that address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to semiconductors and, in particular, to semiconductors modules and systems employing atomic resolution storage (ARS) techniques. In this regard, a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a first wafer incorporating a storage medium. The storage medium is provided with storage areas that are configurable in one of a plurality of structural states to represent information stored in the storage areas. A second wafer is arranged proximate the first wafer and includes electron beam emitters that are configured to electrically communicate with the storage medium. The storage medium and the emitters are configured to move relative to each other so that each emitter may provide a beam of electrons to at least one of the storage areas. Additionally, a third wafer is provided which includes logic circuitry configured to enable extraction data from the storage areas of the storage medium and execution of instructions embodied within the data.
An alternative embodiment of the module includes means for storing information in one of a plurality of structural states and a wafer arranged proximate the means for storing information. The wafer includes logic circuitry configured to enable extraction of data from the means for storing information and execution of instructions embodied within the data.
Some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing processor-based systems. In a preferred embodiment, the processor-based system includes a module which incorporates a first wafer, a second wafer and a third wafer. The first wafer includes storage areas that are configurable in one of a plurality of structural states to represent information stored in the storage areas. The second wafer includes electron beam emitters for providing beams of electrons to the storage areas. The third wafer preferably includes logic circuitry configured to enable extraction of data from the storage areas of the storage medium and execution of instructions embodied within the data.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.